


Circles

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: A secular Examination of Conscience.





	Circles

Time for breakfast.

Pour the milk into the cup. 

Drink.

Look inside the cup on a whim.

A few drops cling to the inside,  
forming a ring of bubbles.

I think- "Who is my circle?"

"Am I participating?"

"Am I keeping us whole?"

"Have I been exclusionary?"

"Have I been unjust to other circles?"

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by the Black Lives Matter movement & the realizations of my failings.


End file.
